Imperfectly Perfect
by Infamouz21
Summary: Oliva/Viola pairing This is a Rewrite Chapters 1- 7 .. Follows some story line of the movie but then it takes a life of its own... What will come between Viola and soccer... READ to find out.


ITS VIOLA/OLIVA PAIRING

DISCLAIMERS: CHARACTERS ARENT MINE NORE THE MOVIE "SHE'S THE MAN" ALL RIGHTS TO WHO OWN THEM : )

THIS IS A FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ...

PS: this is a REWRITE of my current fanfic. Since I haven't been writing it in the last couple of years I decided to rewrite and continue with it. Thanks for all your support. If you have any ideas on how I should continue my story or if you want the characters in certain scenarios let me know. This story is as much your as it is mine.

Also * means the characters are in thought and V/Sebastian is our beloved Viola desguised as Sebastian. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.. Please Review 3

_*** Wow what a bright sunny beautiful day. Perfect weather for soccer tryouts.* **__thought Viola__** *Now lets hope no one can tell that I'm totally pretending to be my twin brother just to get into the soccer team and show everyone I can play just as well as any boy***_

_Viola walked awkwardly and confused through Illyria's halls trying to find her dorm._

_*** I can be a boy…how hard can it be , I mean I've only lived with one for like 17 years this will be so easy. I'll be able to show Justin that a girl can do anything a boy can even better…I'm Sebastian, I'm Sebastian, I'm Sebastian.* **_

_Viola kept repeating this over and over in her head . Nothing and I mean nothing was going to stand in her way of getting into Illyria's soccer team and beating the boys Cornwall soccer team or so she thought._

_*** I can do this, I'm a dude, I'm a hunky dude, I'm a badass hunky dude* **__with that being her final thought she walked through the hallway to find her dorm ._

_**"Hey wud up, you must be my roommate?" asked V/Sebastian**_

_**"Uh yeah I'm Duke and you are?"**_

_**"I'm Sebastian," V/Sebastian extended her hand to her half naked roommate for a manly shake and a very awkwardly man hug.**_

_**"This is Andrew and Toby they live next door**__." Duke hesitated a bit before asking the next question __**" Uh um why do you have tampons in your bag?"**_

_*** shit shit shit***_

_**"I um… I get really bad nose bleeds?" **_

_*** really…really of everything that I could of pulled out of my ass I had to pull that out ***_

_**"So what do you do? Stick em in your nose?" **__a very perplexed Andrew asked._

_**"Yeah, you've never done that? Bekham does it all the time**__!" responded V/Sebastian with a raspy voice. Trying desperately not to seem like such a freak and more of a cool normal guy. V/Sebastian played the whole thing off as if everyone who didn't use tampons for nosebleeds were crazy. But it was futile her roommates had already labeled her as a complete nut job._

_Tryouts didn't go as planned either. After all those sprints and laps and push-ups V/Sebastian felt defeated and tired. To make matters worst she was called to Principal Gold's office._

_A very dirty, sweaty, and tired V/Sebastian waited with an overwhelming feeling of defeat to be seen by the principal. Never had Viola envision herself dressed as her brother about to be caught and everything for nothing. All her hard work and determination had landed her here where she awaited her fate._

_*** wow I'm so dead and I didn't even make it to first stringer. Why did Paul let me do this? ***_

_But to her surprise and thanks to her guardian angel all Principal Gold wanted to do was welcome V/Sebastian to Illyria. As a transfer student Principal Gold wanted to make V/Sebastian Hastings feel accepted as a now formally enrolled senior student at Illyria High. As V/Sebastian was walking out of his office saying her thank you's to the principal and trying to get out as fast as she humanely could without seeming too eager. _

_Destiny had a separate fate for V/Sebastian Hastings other than soccer that day._

_**BAAMM!**_

_**"Ouch!"**_

_**"SHIT!"**_

_**chapter 2**_

_Green eyes meet blue eyes for the first time. Both intensified and focused on each other as if time itself suddenly stopped and the only thing that mattered was them. It was nothing but a mere second which felt like an eternity to both._

"_**I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" **__V/Sebastian hurriedly apologized_

"_**It's ok its my fault I wasn't paying attention either" **__the other girl exclaimed.__** "I'm Olivia"**_

"_**I'm Sebastian nice to meet you" **__V/Sebastian couldn't keep from starring._

_*** beautiful blue eyes. Hmmm Olivia… that's a pretty name. Wait what … I can't think like this I need to have my head in the game… Soccer Soccer Soccer ***__ with that Sebastian walked away mumbling something about taking care of some guy stuff._

_***Sebastian … Sebastian… that's .. he's ..Umm .. he must be new* **__Olivia Lennox couldn't understand why she was feeling bewildered and giddy at the same time. She was excited for no apparent reason. She hadn't felt this way since her ex-boyfriend had asked her out for the first time. Walking away with a smile she couldn't hide, Olivia went to find her bff to tell her all about a boy named Sebastian that made her feel like a child having her first crush all over again._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_Viola's hand come out from under the covers reaching out to smack the snooze button._

"_**I don't wanna go to school mom" **__she mumbled half asleep. Suddenly it hit her._

_*** Wait…I'm not at home, I'm Sebastian. Ugh I'm in desperate need of a shower. I need a plan to make it as a first stringer before the Cornwall game and the only one that can help me with that is Duke.. But how? he thinks I'm a complete loser.. Paul?.. Paul! Why didn't I think of calling him before he did make me look like Sebastian he can totally help me with my social status and if Duke thinks I'm part of the cool group he'll talk to me which in turn I can make him help me with my soccer … YES! ***_

_Getting her clothes on and looking as boyishly as she could Viola walked out of her dorm with a soccer ball in one hand and her cell in the other._

_**+I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world+ Paul picked up his cell**_

" _**Hello my life sucks"**_

" _**Tell me about it."**_

"_**Vi? What's wrong how's my boy doing?"**_

"_**I need your help. I smell, I only made it as second string and everyone in Illyria thinks I'm a loser." **__Vi pathetically said while fixing her lose tie._

"_**I don't know about the soccer part but for the social part I got a plan and I'll pick you up and you can shower at my place"**_

_The day went by pretty fast. She was thankful to finally shower and not smell like a dirty boy. Paul, Ivonne, Kia, and her had planned the whole event that was to take place at Cesario's after school today, which had Vi very nervous._

_As it was a Friday evening the famously pizza place was packed with teenagers out and about. Toby, Andrew, and Duke sat in their usual booth at Cesario's waiting for their pizza to be served._

"_**Oh no guys Sebastian's here.. Look busy" **__Duke commanded his friends_

_V/Sebastian walked to Cesario's and behind him came Kia holding his hand. Making sure he stopped right before reaching Duke's booth._

"_**So this is the famous Cesario's babe?" **__Kia proclaimed loudly so the group of boys heard them._

"_**Yep, lets find a booth and after this I'll give you the dessert you've been waiting for all day" **__V/Sebastian took a hold of Kia's waist and walked her towards a booth._

"_**Oh Wud up guys? " **__Sebastian absentmindedly bumped into Dukes outstretched leg._

"_**Wud up" **__they said in unison._

_As the pair of supposed lovebirds sat down right across from them all three guys couldn't help but gawk at V/Sebastian's date._

"_**Wow she's so hot" **__admitted Toby_

"_**I know is that his girlfriend? Geezus why is it the losers get the hot ones" **__proclaimed Andrew_

"_**I don't even know what to say man… how is that possible"**_

_As soon as those words left Dukes mouth Ivonne walked in to Cesario's._

"_**She's smoking hot I wonder if she's here alone cuz I would so hit that" **__Toby motioned with his head for the other two guys to look. But the unimaginable happened._

"_**Sebastion? Sebastion! So this is why you dumped me today to go out with this slut. Who is she? another one of your play things?"**__ Ivonne cried as all eyes went to her. Suddenly all Cesario's turned quiet as if on cue._

"_**Ivoon you know I never lied to you I told you I just wanted to be friends" **__V/Sebastian defended himself making the girl look like she was just an obsessive ex girlfriend._

"_**I know but I love you, you were the best boyfriend I ever had I don't want to lose you" **__Ivonne kept up the act while Kia in the other hand looked surprised and apologized to the seemingly sad girl._

"_**I'm sorry.. Ivonne right? Umm he's my boyfriend now I know he's real great but you have to let him go even if there's no one like Sebastian, he obviously made his choice" **__and with that Kia sealed the deal by turning to V/Sebastian and planting a kiss on her lips._

_Ivonne left the parlor with resignation and said that if he changes his mind he knows where to find her._

_And then__** BAAMMMM! **__She was a god amongst her peers. WOW Sebastian Hastings who everyone thought was a loser didn't seem that way anymore. If girls were crying and fighting over him then he wasn't as pathetic as they all thought._

_Monday morning heading to class all Sebastian got was appraisals and __**"Wud up man's" **__and__** "Give me some pointers on girls". **__Everything seemed perfect until Sebastian went to bio class._

_Books fell, papers everywhere, V/Sebastian coursed under her breath._

_**Blue meet green yet again.**_

_**Sebastian?***_

_***Olivia? ***_

"_**Umm I'm sorry again I'm clumsy I should really pay attention to where I'm going" **__apologized V/Sebastian. Picking Olivia's binder up along with all her books and papers.__** "Here sorry again Olivia right?**_

"_**Yea.. That's ok we need to stop bumping into each other like that though" **__she smiled shyly_

"_**I know I just think I got hit with the ball too many times at practice today I'm sorry again.." **__genuinely apologetic V/Sebastian couldn't help but do a quick glance up and down on Olivia._

_***damn she makes that uniform look good.. Wait did I just check her out I'm pathetic* **_

"_**Don't worry I was in a hurry too I'm gonna be late for bio class" **__assured Olivia_

"_**You have Mrs. Hill too"**_

"_**Yea I guess we're gonna be bumping into each other a lot now " **__Olivia teased V/Sebastian._

_Walking into class together and since they were both late Mrs. Hill had them partner together for the remaining semester. Both were pleased to get a chance to keep talking to each other._

"_**So you're new here?' **__whispered Liv as to not interrupt the lecture_

"_**Yea I just transferred from Cornwall."**_

"_**So I take it you're in the soccer team "**_

"_**Well yea but I only made second stringer lame I know."**_

_Through out the entire class they joked smiled and whispered to one another. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the class including Duke Orsino._

_Saying goodbye to Olivia exiting the class. A hand took a hold of V/Sebastian's blue blazer and yanked her backwards towards the sofa out in the hall._

"_**What the …"**_

"_**Dude don't you have like ten girlfriends why are you flirting with Olivia?"**_

_Duke confronted Sebastian.__** "You better not be playing with her I swear I will hurt you if you break her heart"**_

"_**Woo bro, chill… I don't have ten girlfriends I have one and I'm in no shape or form flirting with Liv she's just my lab partner… why are you getting so defensive about her geezus." **__defending V/Sebastian. She grabbed her backpack, fixed her blazer and … __**"Imma be late for English class if I don't hurry. Don't worry man she's not my type" **__and with that Sebastian walked away hurriedly trying to act nonchalant about the whole confrontation with Duke._

_***I can't get into his bad side..he needs to help me with my soccer… why would he think I was flirting with Liv… Liv? Why am I calling her Liv now.. Great I like her I do… I knew she was gonna be a problem. Why God?! why of all the times for me to like a girl it had to be the one Duke gets all protective of… are they like together? No that cant be Liv would of said something .. Hmm but then again I just started talking to her why would she tell me something like that.***_

_The bell rang signaling to Sebastian that he was in fact late for English. Practically running he quickly opened the door and went in not detecting that Duke Orsino watched him from across the hall._

_Chapter3_

_THE SONG "IN MY HEAD" BY JASON DERULO IS NOT MINE AND I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ::SIGHS::_ _HOPE YOU ALL LIKE_

_+FEMSLASH+_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_Yet again the alarm went off awakening Viola up for another day at Illyria High. Getting up early as usual Vi got ready for her morning run to get her blood pumping. As she closed the door behind her she missed noticing that Duke wasn't sleeping in his bed._

_***Nothing makes my day more than the sight of early morning sunshine with dew on the ground and the smell of freshly cut grass***_

_Just as Viola was nearing the soccer field she noticed she wasn't the only one up this early._

"_**Hey Sebastian, I wanted to talk to you man"**_

"_**Umm Duke? Why are you up so early bro? brother? … Brethren? .. Anyway what's up?" **__V/Sebastian responded with a very quizzical look on her face._

"_**I know you're bummed for not making it as first string so I have a proposition for you"**_

_A bit hesitant and uncertain on how to respond to this, V/Sebastian opted for a short_

"_**Ok shoot."**_

"_**I can make you good enough to play against Cornwall."**_

"_**OMG really!" **__squealed V/Sebastian… cough cough__** "I mean ok what's the catch"**_

"_**If u make it to first stringer by the game, which I can guarantee it'll happen, you stay away from Olivia."**_

"_**Ok" **__Blurted out V/Sebastian without thinking it through_

_***Wait why would Duke ask me to stay away from Olivia… is he a creeper stalker… but I really need his help and its not like Liv is my girlfriend or something..***_

"_**You make me good enough and you got yourself a deal"**_

_Shaking hands, both sealed the deal._

"_**Alright good there's nothing like now to start… I want a hundred pushups" **__Duke drilled with a stern look on his face.._

_***fuck***_

_Beautiful blond hair, bluest blues eyes, she's got ruby red lips, and a body so fine that every boy and girl alike idolized. Viola couldn't help but think about Olivia. The way she smiled, how she chewed on her pencil when she couldn't solve a science equation._

_She was in her dorm listening to her ipod and trying for the last couple of hours to finish her homework or Sebastian's homework more like it._

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

You'll be screaming no. In my head, its going down.

In my head, its going down.

In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

_***Damn you Jason Derulo. You're not helping me with not thinking about Liv***_

Some dudes know all the right things to say.

When it comes down to it, it's just a game.

Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.

Get down to business lets skip foreplay.

_Twirling her pencil and completely forgetting about the homework, Vi let the song take her to where she really wanted to be with Olivia Lennox._

Just leave with me now.

Say the word and we'll go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.,

going down.

"_**I'm glad you forgave me Liv"**_

"_**I just want to be with you"**_

_**Holding hands while staring out in the sunset on a gorgeous beach like the ones you find on the front of postcards from Hawaii, Viola couldn't stop smiling.**_

In my head,

I see you all over me in my head,

you fulfill fantasy

"_**I was so scared of losing you"**_

_**Olivia turned Viola around to face her **_

_**"Just kiss me"**_

_**Heartbeats rising, eyes closed, breathes being held in anticipation. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.**_

"_**Viola?"**_

"_**Mmhh" **__she mumbled_

"_**Sebastion!"**_

"_**I'm Viola member"**_

"_**SEBASTIAN!"**_

_A pillow flew across the room from one bed to another_

"_**Dude you keep talking in your sleep" **__Duke couldn't help but laugh at who he thought was Sebastian._

"_**Huh? What? Oh I think I fell asleep or something"**_

"_**Sure… Ok… well I was just gonna tell you I spoke to Coach Dinklage and asked him to give you a second tryout and he agreed he said first thing Friday morning before school starts to meet him in the soccer field."**_

"_**What! OMG wow that's awesome thanks!"**_

"_**Yea well thank me when you get it"**_

_Viola elated couldn't keep from feeling accomplished_

_***this is so freakin great***_

_Friday didn't get here soon enough, all week Viola trained with a passion and exuberance that the Coach didn't have a doubt anymore that Sebastian Hastings was going to be his soccer star yet this season._

"_**Sebastian Hastings!" **__yelled Couch Dinklage.__** "I have something for you boy." **__Taking out a number 7 red Illyria jersey and threw it to V/Sebastian__** "here you deserve this I was going to wait till tomorrow's tryout but I figured I'd be easy on you since starting Monday I'll drill you till you're feet bleed boy, Now get out of my face and hit the showers."**_

_***Holy shit I got in I got it I'm going to play against Cornwall and I'm going to beat them and show them who can really play better***_

_Ecstatic and full of energy Viola couldn't contain herself and hugged the first person she ran into while walking to the showers._

"_**I GOT IT!"**_

"_**What? Oh my… ok" **__Olivia said while suddenly being engulfed in a very surprised hug. __**"Sebastian?" **__Smiling she kept the closeness and her hands around V/Sebastian's neck motionless. She felt like her heart was going to thump out of her chest._

"_**Oh Liv! Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to just… you know grab you and hug you like that I got a little over excited there… you know how us guys are"**_

"_**Don't worry I'm not complaining" **_

_***Mmm you smell so good even when you're all sweaty… omg did I just say that… how pathetic am I***_

_**"So what has you all happy?"**_

"_**I'm first stringer for the team I actually get to play at the games" **__V/Sebastian again brought her closed and held her real close.__** "I need to celebrate, we need to celebrate"**_

"_**Umm ok. Lets celebrate at Cesario's tonight? Pick me up at 7"**_

_And with that Olivia Lennox walked away but not before giving V/Sebastian a chaste kiss on his chick __**"Congrats" **__barely being able to contain herself from running to her dorm to get ready for her date with the boy she's been so obsessively thinking she couldn't help but think how V/Sebastian's lips tasted like._

_Viola couldn't seem to get the shocked look off of her face._

_***oh my god what did I just do… Duke is going to kill me but then again maybe this is my chance to find out why he's so overprotecting. AND maybe I can finally find out how it would be like to kiss her… wait… did I just think about kissing her FUCK! I'm in real trouble now… ***_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Pacing back and forth. Counting every second of every minute of every hour was completely and utterly frustrating._

_"__**Can I really do this? Why did I get myself into this mess"**_

_Saying it out loud wasn't helping her with her dilemma. The whole school day had gone way too slow for her liking. Usually Fridays went by smoothly and speedily but not today and not now. She kept thinking about her date with Olivia or rather what she thought was a date, she hadn't literally asked her on a date. The whole "Date" predicament kept her from paying any, if at all, attention in her classes or in soccer practice. Now here in her dorm or Sebastian's dorm to be technically correct, Viola kept debating whether or not to go forward with her "date" with Olivia Lennox. Sitting down, standing up, and counting seconds was the only thing Viola Hastings could do just hours before she was to pick up Olivia for their outing to Cesario's. Deciding that this wasn't very productive Vi decided to check her email and her facebook since she hadn't done it all week because of her busy schedule._

_***Hmm I have a friends request I wonder who it is***_

_Not thinking anything of it she clicked on it and to her surprise it was Olivia._

_***What? Why would she request me she doesn't even know who Viola Hastings is? OMG.. Did she figure it out… I knew it… I knew it.. Even with cutting my actual hair and everything, there was no way I could of fooled anyone this long I'm so fucked***_

_Along with the request came a message_

_**MESSAGE: Viola Hastings**_

_Hey,_

_I know you probably don't know me and all but I go to high school with your twin brother Sebastian…_

_well duh what other twin would you have I'm such a dork._

_Anyway I just thought it'd be cool to say hi and all so yea hi!_

_***Thank GOD I thought she knew and was about to tell me off.***_

_Deciding to go ahead and add her as a friend she confirmed the request and also hit the reply button_

**MESSAGE: Olivia Lennox**

_Hey back : )_

_Wow you go to school with my brother that must be boring lol jk_

_That's cool well hope he doesn't bore you too much with his soccer babble since that's all he does._

_Ps: Nice meeting you, well on facebook anyway : )_

Clicking send she realized Olivia had updated her status

_**Olivia Lennox : **__Cant wait for my date! Hope it goes great… Mmhhh what to wear what to wear…_

_Logging out Viola decided to log into her brothers account since she knew he wouldn't log in from London. He'd be too busy "rocking out" like he'd said before taking off and handing Viola his password to make the supposed lie she was to make up to save his ass from being expelled once again from a different school._

_Seeing another friend request she clicked it automatically knowing who it would be. Confirming the request from Olivia Lennox for the second time today on a different profile she also opened the message intended for Sebastian Hastings_

_**MESSAGE: Sebastian Hastings**_

_Hey stud what are you wearing_

_Lol I couldn't write that with a straight face : )_

_cant wait for tonight. Hope you're as excited as I am._

_Liv_

It wasn't the playful banter or the excitement Olivia seem to have about their date or the fact that she went out of her way to add and get to know Sebastian's sister it was the simple Liv at the end of the message that got Viola to have butterflies in her stomach. The familiarity that came with that simple name meant she was feeling close with her or Sebastian rather. Hitting reply yet again Viola didn't hesitate to respond.

_**MESSAGE: Olivia Lennox**_

_hey,_

_Thanks for the stud part; what can I say all the chicks dig it. : )- same here cant wait to see u._

_Sebastian H._

_Piles full of clothes, bed full of shoes and more clothes atop of more clothes seemed to be adorning Olivia's dorm._

"_**Maria what am I going to wear? I'm going insane here… Please help me."**_

_She pleaded to her best friend,_

"_**I have gone through all my wardrobe and I still can't find the perfect thing to wear tonight and I have.. About.. Two more hours till Sebastian gets here and picks me up."**_

"_**Ok… ok… I guess I could tell you for the millionth time what looks good on you,"**_

"_**Thanks you're a life saver"**_

_Olivia hugged Maria with such enthusiasm and joy that even Maria couldn't help to be excited for her friend._

"_**Now lets make you the hotter version of Megan Fox… seductive yet innocent. Lets make Sebastian want to jump your bones"**_

_Maria said enthusiastically while picking a very tight fitting light pink tank top with skinny dark blue wash jeans from Abercrombie._

"_**Here,"**_

_She handed Olivia the things she had picked from her piles of clothes._

"_**And also wear your sandals, lets keep this simple yet sexy in a not-trying-so-hard-to-impress-you kinda way."**_

_Trusting her best friend's judgment Olivia did as she was told and put on her outfit._

_Yet again finding herself pacing back and forth counting every step while biting her nails._

_***I can't believe I actually came to pick her up.. Shit shit.. is she gonna hate my piece of shit truck… I wonder if my hair looks good. Oh my god I'm acting like such a chick, well I am one duh Viola your dumb… great I'm even talking to myself. Geezus how long can she take to come out of her dorm***_

_Just as these thoughts left Viola's mind the door to the girls dormitory opened up. The beginning of Sebastian's and Olivia's longest night, or rather Viola's and Olivia's longest night, was about to begin…_

Chapter 5

! THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Heartbeat rising to its maximum capacity was all Viola could hear and feel. Her stomach felt like it had ten million butterflies in it and didn't know how to come out.

**"Wow you look beautiful,"** Viola said in her best Sebastian voice

**"Thanks Sebastian, you don't look so bad yourself"** Olivia commented back. **"You ready to celebrate?"**

**"I'm as ready as I'll ever be"** with that V/Sebastian held out her arm for Olivia's taking. Without hesitating Liv automatically wrapped her arm around Sebastian's.

Arriving at the parking lot where V/Sebastian's truck awaited or rather Viola's truck, V/Sebastian opened the passenger side door first and held it open for Olivia Lennox.

**"Thanks, so gentleman of you"** a very surprised Olivia said while getting in on Sebastian's truck. **"Wow.. Nice truck"**

**"Thank you. My dad gave it to me when I got my license he said if I could keep this baby running I would know a little bit of responsibility."** V/Sebastian so joyfully explained **"its a 1987 Chevy so that gives you a clue on how much maintenance she gets"** she said while rubbing the steering wheel of her beloved red shortbed truck.

**"So it's a SHE huh?'**

**"Of-course she is. Olivia Lennox I would like you to meet Juliet. She's gotten me around for 2 years now and she keeps on rolling. She's my longest relationship so far."** she smirked at the said words.

Viola hadn't lied about that statement her past relationships were nothing but short crushes. A few of them had been introduced to her by her brother Sebastian. She had been open with her parents from the start about her sexuality. Her dad took it pretty well but her mom had been a different story. All she ever wanted from Viola was for her to behave as a proper lady with manners and morale. It had taken Viola a long time to get her mom to understand that just because she like girls didn't mean she wasn't a person with manners and morale. Her brother Sebastian had been great with her sex orientation he hadn't thought twice about it.

**"Well I'm glad I got to meet you Juliet."** Olivia remarked playfully, **"so we still on for Cesario's right?"**

**"Yeah, just warning you though the guys said they'd be there too today so if they bug us you have been pre-warned"**

**"No prob... I'm starving!"**

**"We'll get a medium pepperoni pizza with two Pepsis please"** V/Sebastian ordered their food while Olivia went to wash her hands in the ladies' room.

_***Fuck I hope Duke doesn't show up tonight.., I should of told him something. He'll be pissed if he finds out I'm out with Olivia***_

As Viola was contemplating the consequences of her actions Olivia was walking towards her in her tight skinny jeans and a tank top that revealed enough to kill someone.

_***My God she's gorgeous... look at her walk. She owns this whole place and I can't believe she's out with me... wait she's not out with me she's out with Sebastian dammit i need to get this through my thick head I can't do this***_

Olivia had been looking at V/Sebastian's green eyes. Those same pair of eyes that drove her crazy everyday for the last couple of weeks.

_***He looks so damn fine. Who would of thought that a quicksilver black collar shirt and dark grey skinny jeans would look so damn sexy in a man. They fit him just right, not too tight and not too loose just the way I like it. ***_

Reaching the table where V/Sebastian was waiting for her, Olivia couldn't help but sit next to him.

Taken aback from the close proximity, V/Sebastian stuttered her next words

**"He-Hey... Umm S-So?"**

**"So lets eat."**

With that the dinner at Cesarios went great. Their conversation went from music to school to family and finally to relationships.

**"So you seriously are telling me that you skinny dipped in the middle of the night at your ex's apartment's pool? WOW! omg Sebastian! I would be too scared."** Totally surprised at V/Sebastian's rebel side made Olivia think he was even better. Funny, smart, handsome, and now a bad boy what more would a girl want.

"**Yea it was pretty intense. The best thing is that Kia totally slipped and fell in the pool and she screamed and right when she landed in the pool this old man came running out with a broom in hand and only with boxers and you could imagine the eyeful he got."** Sebastian laughed **"I think he almost got a heart attack with the sight of two grr-crazy naked peeps."**

Olivia laughed full-heartedly. **"omg I bet."**

Not noticing the almost slip of V/Sebastian's actual gender Olivia couldn't stop laughing. This was the best not-suppose-to-be-a-date date she'd ever had. Every guy she had gone out with would be too interested in getting a full make-out session and in her pants by this time. They had never actually just talked and tried to give her a good time it was always about them. It felt great to actually be talked to on a date.

_***He has great lips... OMG... I'm such a perv right now. Hmm wonder how they would feel and taste. Geezus, why do I have to be falling for the one guy that's so out of my league. And there's never been one that's been out of my league before but Sebastian is so different. Just the way he looks at me makes me feel like out of control. I know he likes me I can tell by the way he stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking or how his eyes betray his words of me not being his type.***_

**"Olivia!"**

A hand suddenly waved in front of Olivia's face, which belonged to the one person she was lost in thought with.

**"Hey Liv you ok? You kinda spaced out and didn't answer my question"**

**"Oh sorry i didn't hear you what was you're question?"**

**"I asked you if you wanted dessert or something?"**

**"No, I'm completely full thanks." **Olivia responded.

Quickly pulling out her iphone from her cute black Victoria's Secret PINK satin chain purse while Sebastian was pulling his wallet to pay the bill. Noticing she had gotten 10 text messages and five missed calls from various people she skipped through them to check her best friend's text message.

To: Olivia

hey text me back ASAP I've been calling u..

Duke and the rest of the team have been lookin

4 Seb they doin a suprise party for him making 1st string.

you need to take him to duke's place. k love ya lets get this

party started : )

M.

Olivia extremely happy of how Sebastian's teammates wanted to suprise him she quickly texted back.

To:Maria

OMG! awesome ill def c u there...what time?

like now or what?

Liv

Hitting the SEND button she awaited for the answer. V/Sebastian being her usual clueless self was in no way aware the plans that were being done.

**"hey you ready to go?**" Taking a last sip of pepsi from her almost empty cup she got out of the booth. Now standing right next to Olivia, V/Sebastian looked down at the still sitting girl. **"Is everything ok"**

Looking up from her cell Olivia couldn't help but give V/Sebastian her best smile.

**"Everything is great I had so many missed calls I just wanted to make sure there wasn't something wrong. But it was only my nosey best friend."**

With a grin she put her cell back in her purse and got up and while doing so she stepped on a wet spot on the floor and slipped.

But as if God himself had put V/Sebastian on earth for her to fall back on that's exactly what happened. Automatically extending her arms and pulling her close V/Sebastian hadn't thought twice.

Soft skin, sweet smell of Estella perfume, and the very very close proximity of bodies. Viola was very aware of her situation. She wanted nothing more than to lean down those extra four inches and reach Olivia's lips. It had haunted her dreams since she had meet Olivia but she knew Liv wasn't gay since she was crushing on Sebastian so that obviously crushed the little hope she might have had.

_***He saved me... He reached and stop my fall and pulled me in. He's my knight in shining armor. I can't believe i just said that but it's true. He's my very handsome knight.***_ With these thoughts running through Olivia's head all she could do is look up at V/Sebastian and wonder how good would it feel to kiss him. Not wanting to seem easy or in anyway desperate she opted for a simple quick kiss on his cheek.

**"Thanks Sebastian for saving me. You really are a gentleman"**

**"Oh well don't mention it... I'm just.. You know... a guy"**

Letting go of Olivia's waist and giving her a chance to straighten up and fix her composure. V/Sebastian leaving a tip and Olivia grabbing her purse they headed out of Cesario's.

Knowing full well of what was about to come Olivia could only smile maybe, just maybe, the party might give her an opportunity to finally get that kiss she's been wanting and dreaming about.

Chapter 6

"**Surprise!"**

Stunned and shocked was all Viola, dressed as Sebastian, could feel. Seeing all her new friends and teammates fill the living room of this enormous house all she could muster to say was a simple **"OMG!" **Realizing she was V/Sebastian she quickly switched her voice to a pitch lower.

"**Wow guys you really shouldn't have."**

As these words left V/Sebastian's lips Duke came walking up from behind the rowdy crowd of teenagers that had jam-packed his home.

"**We all wanted to celebrate you making first string so we wanted to surprise you with a party but it seems like you started the celebration without us man."**

Staring intensively at both V/Sebastian and Olivia, Duke couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"**What! No… It's not what it looks like Duke."**

"**Its exactly what it looks like"** was all Duke could say between clenched teeth so everyone couldn't hear what he just said. Straightening up and calming himself down a bit Duke turned around giving V/Sebastian his back and facing the crowd.

"**Now that the party boy is here lets get this started. Remember you break something in my house and I'll break you."** adding the last sentence humorously yet he knew everyone would be careful not to break his mom's very expensive décor.

"**Oh oh wait wait people…" **He added, **"You drink and you ain't driving. The keys to your cars are safely put away so don't ask for them unless you have a designated driver or you're 100% sober." **With that the crowd dispersed and Duke turned around to face V/Sebastian and Olivia again. **"Now Seb hand over your keys and lets step outside for a little chat will ya." **Just as Duke and V/Sebastian were going outside Duke yelled back towards Olivia **"Liv can you get us both a drink we'll be right back."**

Stepping outside both boys, one being a girl cross-dressing as her brother, turn to face each other. V/Sebastian couldn't help but feel like she was about to get punched in the face. Duke in the other hand felt betrayed and wanted nothing less but to rip V/Sebastian a new one.

"**I thought we had a deal… You stay away from Olivia and I make you good enough to play first string against Cornwall. I kept my end of the bargain why aren't you!" **Duke exclaimed stepping closer towards V/Sebastian.

"**Look I know… I know ok" **Throwing his hands up in defeat V/Sebastian took a step backwards and then turned her back to Duke.

"**I'm sorry for not doing what I promised."**

Yanking him around, Duke couldn't help but feel enraged.

"**I thought we were friends. I thought you were a man of your word, but I see that you're just like all the douche-bags Olivia's had as boyfriends."**

These words hit V/Sebastian like a thousand bricks. Looking straight into Dukes eyes she said **"You have no right to ask me to stay away from Olivia. I think she's mature enough to make her own decisions. I know I made a deal with you but I never expected to be put into this situation before. I came to this school to play soccer and to show all the boys that grrr…. That I can play soccer just as well as anyone of them."** catching the slip before it totally came out Vi recollected her feelings. **"I didn't go out with Olivia to piss you off it just happened, and how I see it she can do and go out with whoever she pleases as so can I. She had the choice to go out with you for like 4 years get over it"** Finally saying it and getting it out in the open V/Sebastian felt relieved but regretted it as soon as it left her lips.

"**What!" **taken aback from this accusation Duke couldn't say anything more.

"**You heard me. If she doesn't love you by now I'm sure she won't love you even if I stay away from her!" **Feeling a slight twinge of jealousy V/Sebastian was becoming a bit angry and protective of Liv.

"**Dude you got it all wrong. I want you to stay away from her cuz I know your track… You're just a player and Olivia deserves better than that."**

"**What like you?" **this question left V/Sebastian's mouth without hesitation. Seeing that V/Sebastian was stepping closer to him in a menacing manner, as if on instinct, Duke pushed him with both his hands. V/Sebastian immediately pushed back. Right when she was making a fist her ears were ringing with the words Duke had just said.

"**Look man I don't know why you're getting angry I'm the one that got stabbed in the back remember. I don't love Olivia that way I guess you haven't heard… FYI Olivia's my cousin."**

Chapter 7

A very shocked and bewildered Viola, masquerading as her brother Sebastian, stood in front of Duke with mouth ajar. Nothing had prepared her for this moment when she realized she had let irrationality take over, the side that believed "this was her life" and she was someone's "knight in shining armor" as the saying goes, had blinded her. The words "she's my cousin," kept ringing in her ears.

"**She's your what?"**

"**She's my cousin, I can't believe you didn't know that. The whole school knows that."**

"**I.. I never knew… It just never came up I guess." **A dumbfounded V/Sebastian stood awkward not knowing what to say. Feeling like a complete jackass all she could mutter after that was a simple **"I'm sorry" **to Duke. A few seconds went by before Duke finally put V/Sebastian out of his misery.

"**Ok.. Man to man you fuck with Olivia and I will have to kick your ass and if you think I'm lying you need to go visit her ex." **With a very stern and sincere look on his face Duke made his point.

"**Yeah I understand but you have to know that I didn't mean to break the deal it just happened. Besides Olivia and me are just friends nothing more"**

"**Sure you are and I'm David Bekham." **with a smile on his face Duke didn't know why but he couldn't stay mad at V/Sebastian they had grown to be really close friends. You could say they were best friends so with that Duke just wanted to party and hangout with his friends. **"Alright man lets go back inside and lets keep this conversation to ourselves."** But it was V/Sebastian's turn to stretch out his hand and turn Duke around before he opened the door.

"**Wait Duke… I need to know if we're gonna be ok."**

At hearing this Duke looked V/Sebastian straight in the face and saw nothing but pure sincerity.

"**Yea we're good just remember my warning." **with that he extended his hand in a fist to clash knuckles with his teammate as a sign of peacemaking. With that Duke turned around and opened the door. He was met with Olivia waiting for both of them with drinks on her hand and talking to a group of her friends.

"**Geezus finally. I was about to go out there and look for you." **Olivia said handed them each a drink. **"Sebastian I want you to meet a couple of my friends." **she said while waving her hand at him to come.

With that said V/Sebastian walked towards Olivia while Duke went towards the keg.

As the music played and teenagers began dancing and playing games they couldn't talking about the big gossip going on which was that V/Sebastian Hastings and Olivia Lennox were an item.

As the night progressed V/Sebastian and Olivia got talked into playing truth or dare something they both knew wasn't such a great idea.

"**Ok so this is how it goes I'll start and spin the bottle whoever it points at will choose truth or dare. Then that person spins and so on and so forth alright. If you don't do the dare or answer the truth question you can pass but you have to take a shot of tequila as a punishment for being a wuzz. Got it?" **Maria looked around the group for nods of confirmation to her question. As she received the **"yeahs" **and the nods she took the bottle and set it in the middle of the circle and spun it.

It passed V/Sebastian then Olivia and Eunice to land on the person she wanted it to land on Duke.

_**"Truth or dare?"**_she repeated with a grin on her face.

_**"Umm… I'll take truth I guess."**_

"**briefs or boxer?" **as the grin spread across her lips Duke's face became redder and redder as the seconds continued.

"**Uhh uhhh...briefs I guess…"** Grabbing the bottle to take it for another spin Duke could only hope everyone's eyes would get off of him. Taking a swig from his beer he waited for the bottle to stop and point to the next victim.

Round and round it went till it stopped at Toby.

"**Alright man truth or dare?"**

"**Damn ok I'll take dare."**

"**You have to kiss Eunice for a whole minute…oh and none of this just lips touching either give her a good kiss bro."**

Not knowing how to start his move on Eunice, Toby took a big gulp of his beer and got up and walked towards her. A shaking and almost-out-of-breath-of-excitement Eunice stood up closing her eyes and puckering up for her first kiss. Getting nearer and nearer Toby took his last step and took Eunice and his arms and kissed her like he hadn't kissed anyone in ages.

One minute passed then two minutes passed and they still hadn't separated from the passionate kiss.

"**uhhmmm… "** Trying to interrupt the two love birds Duke tried a subtle throat clearing but that didn't break them apart.

"**Well I think its safe to say they are out of the game." **A laughing V/Sebastian stated to the young group and then took a drink of her beer. Hearing this said Toby and Eunice broke their kiss to join the group once again.

"**Ok ok I heard you guys I'll take this baby for a spin."**

The bottle spun again, this time it was going to determine the fate of two unsuspected people. It passed everyone several times until it landed on none other than Sebastian Hastings.

"**What's it gonna be my man?"**

Caught off guard V/Sebastian blurted the first thing that popped into her head.

"**Dare!" **Realizing what she just said she tried to take it back but it was too late.

"**You can't take it back bro, now be a man." **a playful Toby punched V/Sebastian in the shoulder lightly. **"Ok I have the perfect dare and you better do it too. Since I had to kiss Eunice I think it's only fair for you to kiss our lovely Olivia here," **he said pointing at a surprised Olivia.


End file.
